I found the wings to fly
by Nellie.Gleek
Summary: Kurt Hummel lives a ordinary life in ohio. Instead of going to New York to fill out his dreams he stayed in Lima to take care of his dad. Kurt is 21 years old when he meets the Doctor for the first time. Kurt was just a 21 year old deppressed man with his boyfriend Adam who he dont love. But when the doctor saves his life everything in kurts life changes


**A/N Since some weeks back now i have been obsessed with doctor who. And i have been searching for a good klaine doctor who fic. But i didnt find one so here we are. I wrote this and i am so happy to share it with the world. Blaine is the doctor and Kurt is the companion. I hope you will enjoy and you dont have to like doctor who to read this cause i will explain all things in this if you dont even have heard about doctor who sometime in your life. I hope you will enjoy this and review it and i will see you next time Enjoy !**

I found the wings to fly

A Doctor Who Glee crossover

Pairing: Klaine

Chapter one _"The Blue Box"_

Sometimes I got really tired of my life. It actually was the same thing all the time. I woke up, Eat breakfast and did go to the office. And survived the day there. And then when I came home I collapsed on my bed. But what I didnt knew was that today would be difreent.

"_Hey _Kurt what do you think of this new sketch I made" Adam asked and waved with it infront of my face. Adam had always been my boyfriend. Maybe becase he was the otther gay guy in Lima that I actually knew. I remember how ecxited I and Rachel my _ex best friend_ was for going to the big city New York. But when weeks before we would move to the city my dad got his heart attack. And got even worse. I decided to give up on my dreams and focus on my dads health. I wish sometimes that he and Carole would have worked things out. One of my teachers at Mckinley had recommended me at the law firm. So I got a job so I could work things out. When dads hospital bills got higher and higher I got desperate. I dont really now how much money I am after in the bills. And sooner or later we have to sell the shop. I really didnt care anymore of things like "Dreams" or _New York. _Even if it was killing me to be stuck here at the firm. With an boyfriend that I really didnt love anymore.

I came back to reality and looked at Adam. I wish I could break up with him but his dad gave me and dad 500 dollars every month to the bills. If I lost that. _Me and my dad would and up on the streets._ Adam was holding a fashion sketch. The model in the sketch had something that looked like a expensive coat and some cheap shoes. It wasnt impressive so I lied to him. "Well you are getting better at it Adam you maybe will be a designer someday" I said and gave him my best fake smile. He looked into my eyes. He always did that when he wanted to say something important.

"I want to talk about something that will change everything" Adam said. I knew that he would say something that would make me lost those precious 500 dollars a month. He looked down on his shoes and then back at me. "Well you remember that time when I called you to pick me up in the middle of the night" He said. He looked so nerveous. I knew it was coming now.

"Well before I say it I want you to know that I love you" Adam whisperared almost. "I love you to but what is it Adam?"I said and took his hand into mine. "Well...I was" He got interupted by Fanny my boss who runned through the doors. "EVERYBODY OUT" She yelled. No one understanded what was happening.

Right away the fire alarm started to burst out and fastly I was on my feet. Me and the other 200 people in the bulding tried as fast as possible come to the outdoors. But it was almost impossible. People started to panic when they didnt come out and the smoke of the fire started to come closer. And In the middle of everything I felt how someone pushed me into the wall. I couldnt get up. It was impossible. I saw how everybody runned past me. Nobody cared about me. I knew that my story would end here. Kurt Hummel only 21 years old dies tragically in a fire. But when everything seemed to end I felt how someone took my hand. "Come I can help you get out". I looked up at the young man with curly black hair and hazel eyes who cared about saving me. He didnt seem to fit in here. With everybody clothed in dark blue clothes he had a pink suit with a bowtie. I really didnt trust him. "Do you want to live or not cause this bulding will explode in exactly 38.7 seconds". I looked up at him one last time before I took his hand and we started to run. But we didnt run with the people we runned againts them. The man seemed to know what he was doing. We runned up the stairs and came to the roof. There on the roof standed a blue police telephone box. I didnt knew what he was meaning with that. "WAIT we cant get out here" I said. He stopped running and standed and looked at me. "I know that I am a stranger but you have to trust me this is the only way I wil explain thing for you later" he said and took my hand again. He dragged me to the and then he took out a key. The key was made of silver and the october sun glanced at the key. He walked in and it seemed like he wanted me to join him. I felt how the ground started to shake slightly. I closed my eyes and runned in to the blue box.


End file.
